149: Bonnie
Bonnie, A.K.A. Experiment 149, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to work with Clyde to steal things without the victim's knowledge. Her one true place was originally in Kokaua Town Prison, but she was paroled in "Snafu". She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. When she is activated with Clyde, Officer Kaihiko (mistaking their pods for doughnuts) drops them in his coffee. 149 and 150 are captured and end up in Kokaua prison as convicts, but they are paroled as part of the rescue party in "Snafu". One of the few experiments that can speak English like Reuben, Nosy, Heckler, Slick, Manners, Forehead, Clyde, and Squeak. Personality Bonnie is the cunning brains of the duo. She is an obsessive and compulsize stealer of things. However, this doesn't stop her from being quite a helpful friend to others. Her closest partner-in-crime is Experiment 150, Clyde. Manipulative, controlling, and a great schemer, Bonnie has the qualities of a true, although amateurish, criminal mind. She's normally quite laid back in situations (unless maybe the cops, or other enemies are after her) and uses this as a way to carry out her little fiendish schemes. Her sense of street smarts is probably her best trait when pulling out her ideas. With such a carefree, almost friendly personality, it can be quite easy for the gullible to fall for her rotten tricks. She's convinced a little girl, and even a computer-brained genetic experiment, into helping her steal stuff. However, if you prove yourself useless, she can willingly rat you out for whatever terrible things you've done by her side. And even with her friendly, social personality, Bonnie can still be a rude brat with little manners and can be a bit short-tempered at times. Despite such nasty ideals in mind, Bonnie is also able to make friendships with others, maybe "rough" ones, but still quite friendly. Even though is she's a criminal, and sometimes a backstabber, she still hangs out for fun. Bonnie is mostly happy towards anyone. It's really just her calculating schemes, love for thievery, and the fact she has very little etiquette that make her so bad. But still, she's got an extremely close bond with her partner experiment, Clyde, despite the fact that they've argued a few times before. Bonnie's heart is strong and brave (but still a bit desperate during police chases). She's naturally just seeking thrill, fun, and adventure. Even if it means stealing a few things, or joining in on brawls with her other Experiment "cousins". She and Clyde are also seen to be hoarders as well as thieves. Appearance Bonnie somewhat resembles a koala, or a bear cub. Smaller than Stitch, She's got a noticably skinny, slim light green body with much thicker limbs and a rather large, round head. Bonnie is about 3-ft tall. Her face has big, dark blue eyes with girly eye-lashes, below them is her small light brown round nose. Respectfully below said nose is her large, wide mouth, with two very blunt fangs sticking out. On the sides of her head are two long, rabbit/mouse-like ears that sort of curve up. On the back of her head has two dark green marks. Her forehead has a much lighter yellow green "V"-shaped stripe on it, and above that are two small antennae. She also has a small, stumpy tail similar to Stitch's. Bonnie's front part of her body, from the bottom of her mouth to the bottom of her entire being, is a light yellow with a greenish tint to it. Sprouting from her upper torso are two shortly stalky arms, ending with a hand of three fingers and a thumb. Then she has two incredibly short, almost flabby-looking legs. On all four of her limbs, Bonnie has a dark bluish green blotch/arrow-shaped pattern. Special Abilities Bonnie is cunning and intelligent with a talent for stealing things by using the help from Clyde. She can also speak fluent English with a Mafia accent. She has some of the basic experiment abilties, such as enhanced durability and damage-resistance, and having the ability to crawl on walls and ceilings. She is skilled with certain weapons, and the ones she is "special" with include pistol and plasma guns. Stitch! Bonnie and Clyde appear in the Stitch! anime where they escape from Galactic Prison and travel to the island to continue their primary function of stealing things. Because of this, the two of them can be considered as "incompletely rehabilitated". Gallery ScreenCapture 25.01.13 5-09-02.jpg|Bonnie and Clyde's experiment pods Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h10m29s113.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h26m50s109.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h45m23s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h07m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h41m18s195.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h26m20s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h08m10s177.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h28m41s218.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h07m28s177.png|Meeting Stitch vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h29m01s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h18m24s168.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h29m28s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m03s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h42m01s116.png|"How many times I gotta tell you? Leave the thinking to me." Bonnie02.jpg Bonnie01.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h08m24s9.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h30m42s130.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h43m38s62.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h31m00s71.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h31m03s121.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m25s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m47s74.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h08m45s124.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h08m57s123.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h09m20s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h06m20s199.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h31m20s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h43m53s213.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h32m22s246.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h44m19s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h45m15s235.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h45m50s78.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h46m45s120.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h33m17s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h20m30s140.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h20m04s159.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h34m15s219.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h34m23s68.png vlcsnap-2013-03-17-09h34m34s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h17m30s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h17m39s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h08m50s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h48m03s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h18m19s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h18m34s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h18m47s227.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h17m02s230.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h49m28s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h16m29s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h16m18s18.png|"You don't want us to tell her you been out doing crimes with Bonnie and Clyde, do ya?" Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-11h09m56s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h15m16s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h14m14s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h14m22s164.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h54m21s74.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h54m53s148.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h02m50s46.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h03m45s89.png|"Scatter, Clyde!" vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h04m46s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h04m25s203.png|Bonnie and Clyde in jail vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h27m05s138.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h35m25s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h57m11s236.png|"I'll share something about myself. I'm bored, I'm too smart for this stuff." vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h04m02s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h48m38s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h04m13s7.png|"Ah, can it, Clyde. It's your fault we got nabbed in the first place!" Bonnie_&_Clyde02.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h10m54s133.png ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture_30.05.13_11-03-22.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h16m25s198.png|"I'm sorry, Clyde." vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h15m03s70.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h23m09s150.png|Mug shot vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h29m49s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h46m10s217.png|Bonnie and Clyde get paroled by Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Sample_line.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h35m43s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h25m12s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h24m58s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h43m45s238.png|"Right in the kisser." vlcsnap-2013-04-25-13h10m57s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h25m33s63.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h19m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h28m34s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h19m00s76.png vlcsnap-2013-03-16-14h00m26s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m55s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h23m37s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h44m51s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m47s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h37m53s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-22h48m25s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h18m07s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h46m20s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png screenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-17.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-36-57.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-37-39.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-37-59.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-38-19.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-38-56.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-39-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-41-32.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-41-56.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-11.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-31.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-42-55.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-43-16.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-43-40.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-04.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-25.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-44-42.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-13.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-37.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-45-58.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-46-39.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-46-58.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-47-15.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-47-34.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-48-10.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-48-51.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-49-14.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-49-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-50-01.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-50-18.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-51-00.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-51-50.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-03.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-22.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-52-42.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-53-30.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-54-08.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-54-38.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-12.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-30.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-55-52.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-56-20.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-56-53.jpg screenCapture 22.04.13 14-57-10.jpg panes60.jpg Skullbonnie.png Bonniescreen.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-02-21h58m50s235.png Trivia *Bonnie is Experiment 149. However, in her debut, she is called 349, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Bonnie normally has four teeth (two on the top and two on the bottom), but in episode 1 of season 2, she has six teeth (four on the top and two on the bottom). *Bonnie was named after bank robber Bonnie Parker, Clyde Barrow's love interest and partner in crime. *She speaks English like Reuben, but with a Mafia accent, pretty much to the one the real Bonnie had. *Bonnie's pod color is purple. *Bonnie is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 149 Primary function: Theft and evasion". Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Talking Experiments